Grindr (is a bit intense)
by Sloe Balm
Summary: [OS - Sterek, UA] Stiles était nonchalamment installé sur son lit. On était vendredi soir et il s'ennuyait comme un rat mort dans sa chambre, tout seul, chez lui. "Grindr est l'application gratuite de réseau social mobile n 1 au monde destinée aux hommes homosexuels, bisexuels ou bicurieux." Là, tout de suite, ça lui donnait presque envie d'essayer. [Chapitre bonus en épilogue]
1. Grindr (is a bit intense)

**Titre :** Grindr (is a bit intense)

**Auteur****e**** : **Sloe Balm

**Pairing : **Stiles x Derek

**Disclamer :** Les personnages de Teen Wolf ne m'appartiennent pas. Tristesse infinie.

**Genre : **Univers alternatif - Pas de surnaturel. Dans cette histoire Derek et Stiles ne se connaissent pas.  
Rating M : ATTENTION : contenu à caractère sexuel vraiment cru et TRÈS vulgaire - vous êtes prévenu.e.s !

**Merci** à Ptit Bou pour sa bêta lecture de cet OS. Désolée (ou pas) d'avoir pollué tes recherches Google de trucs salaces ! Héhé.

**Note**** : **

L'idée m'est venue en regardant des vidéos YouTube de mecs qui lisent leurs conversations Grindr. Ça m'a fait mourir de rire et flipper en même temps.

Plusieurs des messages de cette fic sont donc bien "réels" et je les ai repris tels quels ou légèrement modifiés. Je préviens à nouveau : c'est du WTF total… !

Mais les vidéos sont hilarantes au possible. Les YouTubers en question : Memeulous en feat avec ImAllexx / DionYorkie / Jason Frazer / Riyadh K. / Austin and Patrick / Tyler Oakley… Vous n'avez plus qu'à ajouter le mot Grindr à leur nom sur Youtube pour tomber dessus.

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

.

**Grindr (is a bit intense)**

.

.

_Vendredi soir._

Stiles était nonchalamment installé sur son lit. On était vendredi soir et il s'ennuyait comme un rat mort dans sa chambre, tout seul, chez lui. Il devait être le seul lycéen de Beacon Hills à ne pas avoir de plan pour le week-end. Son meilleur ami Scott était bien trop occupé avec sa copine du moment, une jolie brune d'origine asiatique qui répondait au doux nom de Kira.

Il soupira en fermant l'application sur son smartphone. Ce jeu était trop chiant. Il ouvrit l'App Store en vue d'en télécharger un autre pour s'occuper. La page d'accueil du digital market lui proposa pas mal d'applications populaires… De Tik Tok à Instagram en passant par Fortnite. Vu et revu… Il se balada dans les rayons virtuels, passant en revue la catégorie des jeux, puis ensuite des incontournables. Absolument rien ne lui faisait envie. Il allait sûrement finir par descendre dans le salon se caler devant un film Marvel, une valeur sûre.

Une catégorie le fit lever les yeux au ciel, c'était les applications de rencontres. À croire que le monde entier savait qu'il était seul ce soir. En fait, qu'il était seul tout le temps. Pendant que Scott enchaînait les copines, lui, il s'endurcissait dans le célibat. Le bon côté des choses, c'est qu'il commençait à exceller dans l'art de la branlette, mais il fallait être réaliste, il ne rêvait que d'une chose et c'était bel et bien de passer à l'étape supérieure. Hors de question de finir l'année et d'aller à la fac en étant puceau.

Il cliqua sur l'onglet des applications de rencontres et les fit défiler les unes après les autres. AdopteUnMec, Tinder, Meetic, … Il stoppa net l'écran alors que son œil s'accrochait au mot "gay" dans l'amas de texte sur la page. Il savait qu'il y avait des app de rencontres gay mais il n'avait jamais vraiment pris le temps de s'y intéresser plus que ça. Stiles cliqua dessus. C'était une petite icône jaune et noire et ça s'appelait Grindr… Et ça lui parlait. Il avait dû en voir la pub quelques fois, sans vraiment y prêter attention. Il lut rapidement le descriptif, sa curiosité soudainement piquée au vif.

_Grindr est l'application gratuite de réseau social mobile n°1 au monde destinée aux hommes homosexuels, bisexuels ou bicurieux disponible sur iOS, Blackberry OS et Android. Cette application permet de discuter et d'échanger des photos avec des hommes géolocalisés autour de soi._

Là, tout de suite, ça lui donnait presque envie d'essayer.

Bon les avis laissaient plus ou moins à désirer. Il balaya rapidement plusieurs commentaires sans s'y attarder plus que ça. De toute façon, il ne se ferait une opinion qu'en testant, non ?

Ok, alors voilà le truc. Stiles aimait les filles, mais... il aimait aussi les garçons. C'était même un plaisir grandissant. Et s'il fallait être très honnête, en ce moment, il bavait bien plus sur des vidéos mettant en scène les 20 cm de Colby Keller que le 115E de Mia Khalifa (_nda : respectivement un acteur porno gay et une actrice porno_). Alors, oui, peut-être que...

Stiles se mordit la lèvre et se décida à télécharger l'application. Parce que, putain, s'il y avait ne serait-ce qu'une chance pour qu'il rencontre quelqu'un grâce à ça, ce serait Géronimo. Et de toute façon, même s'il ne rencontrait pas vraiment quelqu'un, l'idée de discuter avec des mecs, de flirter, ça lui disait bien.

Son pouce cliqua sur le lancement du téléchargement et c'était parti. En quelques secondes, Grindr venait d'apparaître dans la liste de ses icônes. Il lança l'app et la première chose qui lui fut demandée était de confirmer qu'il avait plus 18 ans.

Haha.

"Bien sûr, bien sûr." murmura-t-il en ricanant. Il cliqua sans vergogne sur le bouton.

Il devait visiblement se créer un compte pour commencer. Il remplit rapidement les champs d'adresse email et mot de passe. L'excitation le gagnait doucement malgré lui. Il avait hâte de pouvoir explorer des profils, de se prendre au jeu des rencontres virtuelles.

Et puis voilà. C'était fait. Il était officiellement sur Grindr… avec un profil vide à remplir.

Bordel.

Il se releva pour se mettre en position assise sur son lit et s'adossa contre le mur. Il regarda les champs à compléter et esquissa un sourire en coin. Ce genre de trucs l'amusait énormément.

_Nom d'utilisateur (Name) : c'est le nom que les autres utilisateurs vont voir, ce peut être votre vrai nom ou un pseudo._

Il réfléchit quelques secondes. "_Stiles_" ? Simple, efficace. Pas besoin de se prendre davantage la tête.

_Photo (Pic)._

Ok. Il ouvrit l'album photo de son smartphone en vu d'uploader une image de lui. Il parcourut rapidement les vignettes puis il tomba sur une photo que Scott avait pris lors d'une soirée passée sur les toits. Il portait un sweat shirt rouge à capuche et avait plutôt une bonne tête là-dessus. Bah, ça ferait l'affaire.

_Âge (Age) : pour indiquer l'âge que vous avez. Les utilisateurs doivent avoir au moins 18 ans pour utiliser cette application. Vous pouvez choisir de montrer ou de cacher votre âge si vous le souhaitez._

Il murmura entre ses lèvres "Oui Grindr. Tu me l'as déjà dit..." Il sélectionna 18… ce qui serait techniquement le cas dans 6 mois de toute façon.

_Montrer âge (Show Age) _: "_Non_".

Il y avait sa photo, ça suffirait à qui voudrait pour se faire une idée.

_À propos de moi (About me) : c'est la section où vous parlez de vous, décrivez-vous en quelques lignes._

Il réfléchit quelques instants. Il n'était pas très doué pour attirer les gens dans la vraie vie, certes, mais il avait du bagout. Et c'était sûrement un atout non ? Il était drôle et intelligent. Il tapota sur l'écran avec son pouce, le temps de trouver ses mots, puis écrivit avec rapidité.

"_Moulin à paroles, hyperactif, #400coups & #Jeeplover. Ah et j'ai constamment la dalle :)_"

Il remplit ensuite les champs concernant sa taille et son poids. C'était le genre de détail qu'il trouvait ridicule, mais au vu de sa carrure, il serait bête de ne pas profiter de ses avantages physiques. Franchement, c'était pas pour crâner, mais il était plutôt… correct.

_Morphologie (Body type)_ : _Ne pas montrer (Do not show) / Normal (Average) / Tonique (Toned) / Musclé (Muscular) / Baraqué (Stocky) / Enrobé (Large) / Mince (Slim)_

Un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres. "_Tonique. Comme le gin_." Il était certes mince et élancé, mais finement musclé… merci mille fois au crosse pour ça !

_Origine (Etnicity), il cocha "Blanc"._

Et s'il avait pu rajouter comme un cachet d'aspirine il l'aurait probablement fait, mais l'option n'y était pas.

_Position (Position) : Ne pas montrer (Do not show) / Dessus (Top) / Dessous (Bottom) / Les deux (Versatile)_

"Hein ?!"

Stiles écarquilla les yeux. Est-ce que c'était bien ce qu'il pensait ?

Il resta interdit quelques instants. L'appli était-elle vraiment en train de lui demander SA position sexuelle ? Putain de merde.

"Comment veux-tu que le je le sache Grindr, j'suis puceau bordel !" souffla-t-il agacé.

Et franchement, même s'il le savait, il ne l'afficherait pas comme ça de but en blanc sur son profil. Il y avait vraiment des mecs qui le faisaient ? Sérieusement ?

Il cocha : "_Ne pas répondre_."

_Je recherche (I'm looking for) : conversation (chat) / rendez-vous (dates) / amitié (friends) / relation sérieuse (relationship) / réseautage (networking) / maintenant (right now)_

Il cocha tout. Au moins… il verrait bien.

_Vie amoureuse (Relationship status) : ne pas montrer (do not show) / en couple (committed) / sort avec quelqu'un (dating) / fiancé (engaged) / en relation exclusive (exclusive) / marié (married) / relation ouverte (open relationship) / en concubinage (partnered) / célibataire (single)_

Bordel. Y'avait des gens en couple ? C'était quoi encore ce délire ? Il cliqua vivement sur "_Célibataire"_. S'il avait pu rajouter des "_!" _il l'aurait fait. Manque de pot, c'était un formulaire.

_Tribus Grindr (My Tribes) : Bear / Cub / Otter / Wolf / Jock / Gym bunny / Chub / Bull / Pup / Twink / Twunk_

Il écarquilla les yeux devant la flopée de mots proposées. Il n'y comprenait RIEN.

Il chercha sur Google à quoi pouvaient correspondre l'ensemble de ce vocabulaire qui lui était juste inconnu. Parce là, non vraiment… Plus abstrait, tu pouvais mourir sans un bruit au fin fond d'un caniveau.

_Ce sont des mots d'argot utilisés dans la communauté LGBT pour en décrire les membres en se basant sur leur type de corps et d'autres particularités. Par exemple, un jeune homme mince pourrait se caractériser comme un « twink » (un minet) alors qu'un homme plus fort et poilu pourrait choisir la tribu « bear » (un ours)._

Okaaaay.

Il consulta la liste descriptive de l'ensemble de ces termes, tous plus farfelues les uns que les autres.

_**Bear (ours) :**_ _Un bear est un homme vraiment très massif (parfois avec un peu de ventre) et poilu, qui dégage une masculinité brute, sauvage. Une vraie bête !_

_**Cub (lionceau) :**_ _Un bear, mais bien plus jeune en âge. Il peut ou non avoir de la barbe._

_**Otter (loutre) :**_ _Comme un bear, un otter est très poilu. Toutefois un otter à un corps beaucoup moins massif qu'un bear, en général il possède un corps svelte ou tonique._

_**Wolf (loup) :**_ _Un homme ayant souvent un visage non rasé, un peu de poils sur le corps et un look mystérieux. La plupart du temps il est très porté sur le sexe. Généralement musclé et séduisant._

_**Jock (sportif) :**_ _Un gay très séduisant qui est sportif et qui aime entretenir son corps. Un VRAI athlète (peut faire des sports collectifs)._

_**Gym Bunny (accro de la gonflette) : **__Addictent à la salle de sport, ils entretiennent leur corps sculptés avec obsession (pour le culte du miroir). Ils sont en général beau garçon. Peuvent avoir ou non des poils._

_**Chub (gros poisson) :**_ _Un homme bien en chair, voire en fort surpoids… bref, qui a de quoi amortir davantage lors des coups de boutoir !_

_**Bull (taureau) : **__Bodybuilder super-méga massif et musclé à l'extrême ! Peu ou non avoir des poils._

_**Pup (chiot) :**_ _Un jeune homme généralement mignon, sans expérience, naïf et passionné. Il est souvent avec un autre homme à peine plus âgé que lui. Peut avoir quelques poils tout doux ! Les pups peuvent souvent être du genre soumis. Morpho assez similaire aux twinks._

_**Twink (petit gâteau fourré) :**_ _Un jeune gay, mince et tonique. Aucun poil._

_**Twunk (petit gâteau doublement fourré) :**_ _Comme un twink mais avec bien plus de muscle._

Il y avait des photos d'acteurs illustrant chaque morphologie. Il bava allègrement devant la plupart. Surtout pour les plus taillés d'entre eux. Stiles avait un faible pour les muscles saillants. Qui pouvait dire non à une tablette de chocolat ?

Bref, cela faisait de lui un twink, non ? Il sélectionna le mot.

Voilà. C'était bon. Il venait donc de finir son profil.

Il valida le tout et… Putain !

Il écarquilla les yeux.

"Putain !"

Il avait déjà… "Oh mon Dieu". Il compta rapidement... une dizaine de messages, en quelques minutes.

Il n'en revenait pas.

Il ouvrit le premier dans l'ordre d'envoi.

_**[JackJack**_

_J: Heyyy__**]**_

Les trois "y". Stiles savait ce que ça voulait dire. Et ça voulait dire "je veux coucher". Il sourit. Bon, il répondrait peut-être plus tard pour faire la conversation, on sait jamais. Il ouvrit les autres messages.

_**[TJ :)**_

_T: Salut__**]**_

Il était écrit que le mec était à plus de 542km. Sincèrement. Pourquoi il lui écrivait ?

_**[Blue eyes**_

_B: Salut.._

_B: mignon!_

_B : comment sa va ?_

_*photo de lui*_

_B: jm'appelle Frank_

_B: et toi?_

_B: t occupé?__**]**_

Boarf. Vu la photo, il n'allait pas répondre.

Il ouvrit l'ensemble des messages rapidement.

_**[LeSportif**_

_L: Hey_

_L: Ca va ?_

_L: Top ou bottom ?__**]**_

_**[:p**_

_:p: _T'es chaud ?**]**

_**[ChubbyPaul**_

_P: Salut__**]**_

_**[*émoticône aubergine* ThomasTop *émoticône aubergine***_

_T: Hey comment ca va? pret pour un sexe sauvage?__**]**_

Wow. Ça rigolait pas dis donc. Certains mecs étaient au taquet.

Il continuait de recevoir des messages au fur et à mesure qu'il en ouvrait. Jamais il n'aurait cru en avoir autant.

_**[Affamé et excité**_

_A: Tu veux que je te suce ?__**]**_

HOLY SHIT. Stiles explosa de rire devant son écran.

"Nope. Nope."

_**[Rafael**_

_R: Salut cutie_

_R: Tu vas bien ?_

_R: Tu réponds ?__**]**_

_**[Olivier**_

_O: alors t'as constamment la dalle ? moi aussi__**]**_

"Haha. Très drôle. Un peu trop rentre dedans quand même." murmura-t-il en haussant un sourcil dubitatif.

_**[BlackHorse**_

_B: Salut_

Il regarda l'image dudit BlakHorse et déglutit. Il avait mis une photo de ce qui semblait être sa personne, torse nu, et franchement, il était pas dégueu. Stiles se mordit la lèvre et répondit.

_S: Salut :)_

_B: alors t'es un gourmand ?_

_S: Ouais, un vrai gouffre sans fin, haha !_

_B: j'ai de quoi le remplir… :p__**]**_

OMG. Stiles avait les yeux écarquillés sur son écran. Ok. C'était excitant, mais ça allait un peu BEAUCOUP vite. Et là, tout de suite, il n'était pas forcément prêt à partir dans ce délire là.

Il fallait qu'il change son profil pour mettre un truc moins coquin...définitivement moins coquin !

Il retourna sur la page de son compte et supprima la partie où il avait écrit qu'il avait la dalle. Il supprima aussi la mention "#400coups", ça pourrait être mal interprétée. Bon voilà. Et les messages continuaient d'arriver.

_**[Rocket ***__**_**émoticône **_fusée***_

_R: Est-ce que tu ferais tout ce que je te demande de faire ?__**]**_

Flippant.

_**[Quentin**_

_Q: je veux faire des trucs cochons avec toi, je suis un top__**]**_

_**[Bob**_

_B: Hey__**]**_

"Bob, tu as 54 ans putain !" déclara Stiles horrifié face à son écran.

Il quitta les messages et consulta la liste des mecs connectés aux alentours. Il y avait une mosaïque infinie de vignettes de profil. Et principalement des photos de torses nus. Musclés. OH mon Dieu.

Il s'arrêta sur une photo d'un mec plutôt canon, qui posait un muffin à la main. Il envoya un message.

_**[Greg**_

_S: Hey mec_

_S: Il a l'air bon ce muffin ! Quel parfum ?_

Il attendit quelques secondes et une réponse apparue.

_G: Salut_

_G: Vanille :) un vrai délice… comme mon sexe.__**]**_

Ok. Ok. Stiles leva les yeux au ciel et réfléchit quelques secondes. Il ferma la conversation et consulta les nouveaux messages qu'il recevait.

_**[Julio**_

_J: t'es super cute__**]**_

"Arf, mais pas toi Julio, désolé." grimaça-t-il en changeant d'interlocuteur.

_**[Omar **_

_O: Hey_

_S: hello !_

_O: comment tu te sens ?_

_S: BIIIIEN ET TOI ?_

_O: excité, lol__**]**_

Stiles commençait à se dire que Grindr était vraiment plus un lieu de rencontre pour des plans cul qu'autre chose. C'était marrant, mais un peu bizarre quand même.

_**[BigJuicy**_

_M: Tu veux que jvienne dans ta bouche ? _ _ _ _ _ ) ************* }}}}}}}_

_*photo de pénis*__**]**_

OMG. Stiles ouvrit la bouche. Il resta bloqué quelques secondes sur l'image horrible qui s'affichait. Il y avait une bite sur son écran. Genre, ce mec lui avait envoyé une photo de sa bite. OMG OMG.

Il ne l'avait pas vu venir celle-là.

_**[Gordon**_

_G: RENCONTRES GAY . COM__**]**_

Cool... y avait aussi de la pub...

_**[I AM TOP**_

_I: je peux te baiser profond et si fort que tu ne sauras plus marcher.__**]**_

Il déglutit. Cette app c'était vraiment n'importe quoi. Mais pris d'une curiosité mal placée, il continua d'ouvrir les messages.

_**[KingOfRimming**_

_K: Un plan à trois ?__**]**_

_**[Hugo**_

_H: hey mec, qu'est ce que tu cherches ?__**]**_

_**[*émoticône drapeau USA* Zack**_

_Z: hey cutie, j'ai vu ton profil…_

_Z: je pense que tu sais ce que j'ai envie de faire ;) intéressé ? :p_

_*Z partage sa localisation*_

_S: Hey, merci mais là j'aurais plutôt envie de discuter :)_

_Z: alors mets pas que t'es dispo maintenant _

_Z: connard__**]**_

Stiles écarquilla les yeux. Il venait vraiment de se faire insulter virtuellement ? Et puis il avait jamais dit qu'il était dispo pour… Oh. Pris d'un doute, il retourna consulter son profil. Il décocha rapidement le champ "_maintenant_" dans la partie "_Je recherche_". Il n'avait pas vraiment compris le sens du mot quand il avait rempli son profil quelques minutes auparavant.

_**[Charmant**_

_C: comment est ta teub? _

_C: tu veux m'envoyer une image?__**]**_

"Mais t'as absolument rien de charmant toi !" s'exclama Stiles outré.

_**[TheMountain**_

_T: Jcherche un bottom. Jsuis bien monté_

_*photo de pénis*__**]**_

Ok. Apparemment, les photos de pénis c'était récurrent. Fallait qu'il s'y habitue.

_**[Carlos *émoticône marteau***_

_C: Tu cherches quoi ?__**]**_

Stiles leva les yeux au ciel. Qu'est-ce qu'il en savait ? C'était quand même une manière d'entamer une conversation un peu naze.

_**[Ryan91**_

_R: t'as l'air d'un mec sympa, j'aimerais bien qu'on discute. Je suis ici pour faire des rencontres et peut etre trouver la bonne personne !_

_S: Salut, moi aussi ! :)__**]**_

Pas de réponse. Tss.

_**[Model_NY**__  
M: Tu veux faire video ? on paye 2000$ pour une vidéo de branlette solo__**]**_

_**[SweetDaddy**_

_SD: tu veux que je te donne la fessé?_

_SD: si t'es sage avec moi, je te paye ce que tu veux__**]**_

Ah bah voilà ! C'était son premier sugar daddy, et cela l'ému fortement. À un sarcasme près.

_**[Carlos *émoticône marteau* **_(reprise de conversation en cours)

_C: Je cherche un bottom__**]**_

"Rah, mais lâche-moi." pesta Stiles en passant au message suivant.

_**[BadBoy**_

_B: Salut toi_

_*photo de pénis*__**]**_

"Putain mais c'est du harcèlement." Stiles se mit à rire en passant une main sur son visage mi-amusé mi-effaré. Puis il continua de dépiler des messages et de répondre à quelques uns qu'il trouvait rigolos.

Cela faisait presque une heure que Stiles naviguait sur l'application. Il avait eu des dizaines et des dizaines de messages parlant de sexe. Des échanges amusants, mais quasiment aucune conversation _vraiment _intéressante. Et le peu de gars avec lesquels il avait pu parler de manière développée ne lui plaisaient pas forcément plus que ça au regard des photos. Ou alors ils n'avaient pas mis de photo, et franchement, ça puait un peu.

Mais peu importait finalement… Il s'était pris au jeu et s'amusait au travers de quelques échanges.

_**[Dylan**_

_D: t'es trop sexy_

_S: Merci ;)__**]**_

Il n'arrivait pas à croire au nombre de mecs qui lui avaient dit qu'il était attirant. Jamais il n'avait pensé plaire autant, à autant de gars. Ok, c'était peut être un peu surfait… Clairement les mecs avaient tous l'air affamés et semblaient se lâcher derrières leurs écrans. À croire qu'être sur Grindr c'était n'avoir aucun filtre. Mais quand même, il avait un sourire amusé jusqu'aux oreilles.

_**[TheD *émoticône immeuble***_

_*photo de pénis gigantesque*_

Stiles écarquilla les yeux. OMG. Cette bite était juste énorme. Énorme. Et… Il déglutit.

_S: Wow. Bravo._

_T: Merci__**]**_

_**[Lamar**_

_L: Hey, on t'a déjà dit que t'avais un air à Blake Mitchell ?_ (nda: acteur porno gay twink)

_S: euh. Non._

_S: merci ?_

_L: il te manque les lunettes… 8)_

_S: haha_

_S: et quelques centimètres_

_L: LOL__**]**_

_**[Jock_on_twink**_

_J: 24ans, corps svelte 1m80 européen_

_J: tu viens chez moi, tu m'appelle boss, a chaque fois que je te edmande de faire qqchose tu m'obeis. jcommence par te demander de te déshabiller et de me donner tes souvetements pour que je les garde. jte dis que tu as été un mauvais garçon et je te mets sur mes genoux pour te donner la fessé. _

_J: apres, je te dis de te mettre à genou et de me sucer. ensuite, de t'allonger sur le ventre sur le lit pour que je puisse voir ton cul. Lecher ton trou mignon, le doigter et caresser mes mains sur ton corps et te faire te sentir utilisé et glisser ma queue large, doucement au fond de toi et utiliser ton petit trou du cul comme il est censé etre utilisé jusqu'a ce que je sois satisfait. _

_J: Apres que j'éjacule, tu restes et me caline, je caresse et cajole tout ton corps et je te baise a nouveau. Pendant que tu es la ton corps m'appartient, tu es a moi._

_J: Envoie moi plus de photo de ton corps et ton visage mec, je veux tout voir.__**]**_

"Putain de cinglé." murmura Stiles. Un frisson de dégoût lui parcourut l'échine alors qu'il consultait les autres messages non lus.

_**[Dreamer *emoticon lune***_

_D: Salut, un gars sympa ici qui cherche un autre gars sympa pour discuter, voir plus si affinités :)__**]**_

Stiles sourit, c'était un message cool. Il regarda les photos… OMG. Moche.

_**[NeedToSeeYou**_

_N: Salut beau gosse_

_S: Hey you :)_

_N: alors, c'est quoi un bon date pour toi ?_

_S: euh, soirée pizza et playstation ?_

_N: si ma bite est dans ton cul, tu peux jouer à ce que tu veux :)_

_S: Haha. Merci mec mais j'suis pas intéressé _

_*N envoie une photo de pénis*_

_S: :/_

_N: dommage pour toi ! ;)__**]**_

Stiles regarda les profils. Il y avait ce mec plutôt pas mal du tout. Avec des photos de lui torse-nu. Une vraie habitude. Il se demandait comment il réussissait à avoir autant de messages alors qu'il avait mis une photo de lui avec des vêtements. Il y avait tellement de mecs canons qui s'exhibaient, avec des corps vraiment parfaits. Franchement, c'était à ne plus savoir où donner de la tête.

_**[DoggyPack**_

_S: Hey_

_S: t'as un chien ?_

_D: ouais_

_S: j'adore les chiens :D_

_D: héhé, c'est une brave bête_

_S: tu m'envoies une photo ?_

_*photo de pénis*_

_S: omg, ce n'est PAS UN CHIEN_

_D: oh.. désolé je croyais qu'on parlait en nom de code... !_

_S: pas grave, bisou__**]**_

Il retourna sur la mosaïque de photos de profils et se remit à baver. Il y avait de ces corps !

Il se figea sur la photo d'un mec trop canon. Vraiment TROP canon. Genre brun ténébreux, mal rasé et des yeux verts orageux. Il cliqua sur le profil dudit "_Derek_" et la bave manqua de couler le long de son menton. Il y avait plusieurs photos de lui, portant un henley super serré, visiblement TRÈS bien batti. Puis…

OMG…

Une photo de ce Dieu vivant torse nu. Stiles resta bloqué sur l'image quelques secondes. Il avait un corps de malade. Des tablettes de chocolat à faire bander un mort. C'était le genre de mec qu'il n'aurait jamais vu en vrai, ni au lycée, ni au supermarché du coin. Et quand bien même, il n'aurait jamais eu aucune chance de lui parler. Il consulta rapidement le reste de son profil, mais la plupart des champs étaient assez vides. Il avait rempli le minimum.

Stiles se mordit la lèvre et envoya un message.

_**[Derek**_

_S: Hey_

_S: est-ce que je peux récupérer ta photo ? C'est pour montrer au père noël ce que je veux comme cadeau_

Il se mordit la lèvre nerveusement, attendant une réponse.

_D: ha ha_

_D: t'es pas un peu grand pour croire au père noël ?_

Stiles ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

_S: peut-être, mais jte jure, j'ai été sage :)_

_S: (j'ai failli lécher mon écran en voyant tes abs)_

_D: ils sont là pour ça_

_S: OMG_

_S: ne dis pas ça si tu ne le penses pas !_

_D: pas mon genre_

_S: franc parlé ?_

_D: toujours_

_S: précis-concis à ce que je vois ?_

_D: t'as tout compris_

_S: ça me va, j'aime les gars qui vont droit au but ;)_

_D: j'ai l'impression que tu sais ce que tu veux_

_S: et ?_

_D: ça me plait_

_S: héhé bien sûr (tant que c'est ce que tu crois, alors tout va bien !)_

_D: :) alors, dis-moi, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?_

_S: savoir qu'est-ce que ça mange un wolf sur Grindr ? :p_

_D: Oh. Un wolf ?_

_S: hm, ça me semble te correspondre, non ?_

_D: peut-être (ou pas)_

_S: ouais, j'aimerais bien te connaître_

_S: alors, top ou bottom ?  
_

_D: … sérieusement ?__**]**_

Stiles attendit patiemment une réponse. Mais rien ne vint. Pourtant, Derek était toujours en ligne.

Les minutes passèrent et Stiles se maudit. Il y avait UN mec qui lui plaisait et il foutait tout en l'air. Quel abruti il faisait. Au bout d'une demi-heure d'attente il laissa tomber et ferma l'application. Grindr c'était vraiment nul.

Il sortit de sa chambre pour rejoindre le salon. Finalement, il se materait un film et ce serait beaucoup moins prise de tête.

—-—-—-—-—-—-—

_Le lendemain - samedi, fin d'après-midi._

Stiles avait passé la journée à réviser puis à jouer aux jeux vidéos. Il devait voir Scott ce soir… normalement, et puis, devinez-quoi ? Ce dernier venait lâchement d'annuler. Stiles n'arrivait même pas à lui en vouloir. Franchement, s'il avait eu une copine ou un copain, il aurait fait pareil. Au moins, l'un d'eux passerait une bonne soirée.

Il avait ouvert Grindr ce matin à son réveil et il avait vu le même genre de messages bidons que la veille. Il était retourné sur le profil du fameux "Derek-je-suis-trop-beau-pour-exister" mais ce dernier n'avait pas répondu à son dernier message. C'était foutu.

Il soupira et attrapa son téléphone pour lancer à nouveau l'application. Il s'ennuyait. Ne serait-ce que pour mater des profils, il pouvait bien perdre quelques minutes dessus.

Il avait au moins une trentaine de messages non lus et balaya rapidement l'ensemble.

_**[Long_bottom**_

_L: Salut_

_L: Envoie moi des photos !__**]**_

Stiles regarda le profil du gars. Il n'avait mis que des photos de son torse... QUE de son torse. Même pas une photo où on voyait son visage. Mais quelle blague !

_**[Matthew**_

_M: Salut, ça va ?__**]**_

Il avait un nombre incommensurable de "_Salut" "Hey" "Ça va?"_. C'était normal, mais en fait, c'était dur de faire le tri là-dedans. Il regardait rapidement les profils des gars, les jugeait de manière très arbitraires, et finalement il ne répondait pas. À rien.

Et puis il avait toujours des trucs complètement WTF, comme …

_**[*émoticône bras musclé* Choke_you**_

_C: Slt on est 5 tu nous rejoins ?_

_*C partage sa localisation*__**]**_

_**[Laisse_moi_etre_ton_Daddy**_

_L: Mon mignon_

_L: que tu es mignon_

_L: laisse moi te lecher le torse avant de descendre te sucer jusqu'a la moelle_

_L: tu ne veux pas que je sois ton daddy ?_

_L: je serai gentil__**]**_

Et Stiles se marrait et faisait semblant de se faire vomir en lisant des trucs pareil. Et il y en avait plein… Encore.

Il retourna sur sa conversation de la vieille avec le fameux Derek. Il consulta une nouvelle fois son profil, regarda les photos du beau brun et ce sentiment de crépitement au fond de son estomac se manifesta à nouveau… Il était tellement canon. Il n'arrivait pas à penser à autre chose. Un petit point vert était allumé à côté du prénom... Derek était connecté et ça le rendait fou.

Stiles soupira et hésita longuement. Il le regretterait s'il ne faisait rien. Il reprit la conversation en cours et envoya un message.

_**[Derek**_

_S: hey !_

_S: tu passes un bon week-end ? :)_

Il attendit de longues minutes. Quasiment une vingtaine… Il ne lui répondait pas.

Stiles était dégoûté.

Puis il tenta le tout pour le tout. Il n'avait rien à perdre de toute façon… Quitte à passer pour un gros lourdingue. C'était ça ou tirer un trait définitivement sur ce mec qui était à tomber.

_S: Écoute, je suis désolé si j'ai dit un truc stupide ou qu'il fallait pas... la vérité c'est que je viens de me créer un compte sur Grindr hier soir_

_S: et ce genre de site, c'est nouveau pour moi_

_S: (et aussi, je suis vraiment pas doué)_

_S: Mais j'ai envie de te connaître. Laisse-moi une deuxième chance (?) :)_

Stiles attendit, fixant l'écran avec impatience.

_D: Ok_

Il se mit à sourire. C'était moins une !

_D: essaye juste d'être toi même alors_

_S: merci ! _

_S: en fait, c'est rassurant de voir qu'il n'y a pas que des fêlés ici_

_D: mauvaises rencontres ?_

_S: haha, sauve-moi de tous ces sugar daddy !_

_D: qui te dit que je ne suis pas un sugar daddy ?_

_S: crédibilité zéro. T'as vu tes abs ? Aucun sugar daddy n'a ce corps. NO WAY._

_D: et pourquoi pas ?_

_S: parce que tu peux sûrement avoir qui tu veux, quand tu veux dans ton pieu ?_

_S: sans payer j'entends :D_

_D: très drôle_

_D: tu vas me dire qu'un twink comme toi n'arrive pas à mettre qui il veut dans son lit peut-être ?_

_S: haha_

La vérité c'est qu'il avait 17 ans. Que même s'il avait échangé une séance de branlette avec Danny Mahealani lors d'une soirée éméchée, il était encore puceau. Mais ça, il ne le dirait pas.

_S: ça ne fait que quelques heures que je sais que je suis un twink…_

_S: tu te rappelles, 5 lignes plus haut, quand je disais que j'étais nouveau sur Grindr ?_

_S: bah voilà !_

_D: alors ?_

_S: alors, peut-être que t'as raison…_

_S: mais ça me fait flipper ! J'ai eu plus d'une cinquantaine de messages_

_S: et certains font froiiiiid dans le dos _

_D: j'imagine à peu près_

_S: est-ce que les twink se font tjs traiter comme des objets sexuels ? Non parce qu'aux dernières nouvelles j'ai mis une photo de ma tronche et pas d'un sex toy_

_D: c'est à moi que tu demandes ?_

_S: tu veux dire qu'on t'a jamais dit toutes ces belles choses ?_

_S: « Je veux défoncer ta belle gueule avec ma bite jusqu'à ce que tu t'étouffes avec mon sperme. »_

_S: « Tu veux sucer 18cm ? » avec la photo d'une bite (énorme tu t'en doutes)_

_S: « Ta bouche en cœur sur ma queue, ce serait le match parfait. » avec encore une photo de bite !_

_S: quelle anthologie poétique, n'est-ce pas ?_

_D: …_

_S: Ah_ _! Tu vois ! Toi aussi ça te fait cet effet là. Pourquoi y'a que moi qui attire les détraqués ? :/_

_D: J'en ai une paire aussi… laisse juste tomber._

_S: Oh ?_

_S: Tu partages ?_

_S: (curiosité mal placée, bonjour)_

_D: « Je rêve que tu m'attaches, que tu me mordes, que tu me traites de chienne. »_

_D: « Envoie moi une photo de ta queue. Je suis sûre qu'elle est énorme et mon cul est SI serré. »_

_D : « Un mec vient de lâcher sa sauce dans mon cul, tu veux venir et faire pareil ? »_

_S: OMG. C'est… waouh_

_S: Pas de mot !_

Stiles attendit quelques secondes avant qu'un nouveau message n'arrive.

_D: « J'ai failli lécher mon écran en voyant tes abs. »_

_S: Putain_

_S: le coup bas :'D_

_D: celui là est presque…. mignon_

_S: merci. Haha. J'ai honte maintenant._

_S: Purée mec, mais tu restes sur ce site après tout ça. Moi j'étais à deux doigts de supprimer l'app hier soir._

_D: tu t'y' fais. Il y a aussi des gens normaux tu verras_

_S: t'en as rencontré ?_

_S : je veux dire, en vrai ?_

_D: oui_

_S: et ça se passe .. euh, bien ?_

_D: oui .. :)_

_S: haha_

_S: merde. Je comprends bien ce qu'il faut comprendre ?_

_D: si tu choisis bien les personnes .. t'auras pas de pbm. Personnellement au moindre doute, je ne rencontre pas._

_S: taux de succès estimé à cbien ?_

_D: 100%_

_S: :o :o_

_S: non mais attends. Sur un panel de cbien? Parce que si c'est une seule personne, c'est déjà à 100% … me la fais pas ! :/_

_D: t'es comptable dis donc ?_

_S: haha_

_S: tu me répondras pas hein ?_

_D: j'ai pas vraiment compté_

_D: une trentaine..._

_S: normal_

Cela brisa le cœur de Stiles malgré lui. Il regarda à nouveau les photos de Derek. Il était tellement canon. Il l'imaginait avoir parlé avec tout un tas de mecs, de la même façon qu'il lui parlait. Tous sûrement bien plus beaux et expérimentés qu'il ne l'était. Ça lui mit un coup au moral.

_S: tu t'es jamais fait jeter alors ? vraiment ?_

_D: non_

_S: haha_

_S: oui évidemment, qui oserait ?_

_D: pourquoi j'ai comme l'impression que tu aimes le sarcasme ?_

_S: pourquoi j'ai comme l'impression que tu lis en moi comme dans un livre ouvert ?_

_D: les twink sont dociles en général_

_S: voyez-vous ça !_

_S: peut être que je n'en suis pas un_

_S: peut être que je suis un evil twink_

_D: complètement_

_D: tu as l'air tellement flippant_

_S: hey ! Je rêve ou tu utilises mon sarcasme ! pas touche !_

_D: tu me fais … sourire_

_S: normal. Je suis HILARANT_

_S: tu me verrais, tu te pisserai dessus_

_D: pas sûr que ce soit l'objectif…_

_S: putain, je suis vraiment pas doué_

_D: j'avoue. Vois ça du bon côté, tu as une marge de progression… infinie_

_S: Stiles, le roi de la drague. C'est comme ça qu'on m'appelle._

_D: Où ? Que je n'y aille pas_

_S: ouch !_

_D: t'es de Beacon Hills ? T'es pas localisé si loin que ça…_

_S: oui, toi aussi ? On dirait qu'on habite dans la même ville._

_D: en effet._

_S: tu sais ce que ça veut dire ?_

_D: ?_

_S: l'un de nous est de trop_

_D: :/_

_D: mon dieu. Si tu as un rencard avec quelqu'un ici, ça tiendra du miracle_

_S: hey ! tu as dit que tu aimais que je te fasse rire !_

_D: j'ai dit que tu me faisais rire. nuance…_

_S: et donc, tu n'aimes pas ?_

_D: t'as de la conversation, je ne peux pas mentir_

_S: tu vois !_

_D: mais je suis pas sur Grindr pour papoter petit twinky_

_S: gloups_

_S: là, y'a ton côté sexy wolf qui ressort *émoticône d'un loup*_

_D: bien. c'était au cas où tu l'aurais oublié._

_S: aucune chance._

_S: genre. Aucune._

_D: prends en de la graine._

_S: quoi ? je dois travailler ma sexitude de drague ?_

_D: ça ne te ferait pas de mal_

_S: je suis choqué ! je peux être TRES sexy_

_D: je demande à voir_

_D: vas-y… te fait pas prier_

Stiles réfléchit et attendit quelques longues secondes avant de répondre.

_S: Sprawiasz, że tracę rozum..._

_D: ?_

_D: pardon ?_

_S: je t'assure que prononcé, ça a bien plus de gueule._

_D: hm_

_D: j'imagine… _

_S: imagine le susurré à ton oreille_

_D: ..._

_D: le charme slave c'est ça ?_

_S: tu as tout compris. Donc, ça marche ?_

_D: un peu…._

_D: … et qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? _

_S: héhé. Le mystère fait partie du charme._

_D: c'est quelle langue ? _

_S: polonais_

_D: et tu parles polonais, donc? _

_S: oui un peu_

_D: je suis.. intrigué…_

_S: je vois ça. Et j'en profite à mort._

_D: tu es plein de ressources_

_S: mes parents sont d'origine polonaises_

_S: j'ai un nom de baptême polonais_

_D: mystérieux aussi ?_

_S: non pas vraiment_

_S: mais pas usuel_

_S: c'est Mieczyslaw _

_D: je ne saurais même pas comment le prononcer_

_S: haha_

_S: tout le monde m'appelle Stiles. Vraiment. Tout le monde._

_D: je vois, je me demandais si c'était ton vrai prénom_

_S: et toi ? Rassure-moi, tu t'appelles bien Derek ou.. ?_

_D: oui_

_D: sans surprise_

_D: sans exotisme_

_S: tu es déjà un exotisme à toi tout seul mon petit loup_

_D: je note une nette progression en technique de drague_

_S: alors, tu vois ! bientôt tu ne pourras plus te passer de moi_

_D: ne t'emballe pas trop vite_

_D: je ne voudrais pas que tu tombes de haut_

_S: ouch. tu me balances une de ces douches froides, là, comme ça !_

_D: après que tu m'aies retourné la tête avec du polonais, c'est de bonne guerre_

_D: je ne saurais toujours pas ce que ça veut dire ?_

_S: tu viens de le dire_

_D: hein ?_

_D: comment ça ?_

_S: je ne dirais rien ! c'est ton châtiment *smiley maléfique*_

_D: Mieczyslaw !_

Stiles se mit à rire.

_S: fais gaffe ou je sors le fouet_

_D: chercherais-tu à m'exciter ?_

_S: est-ce que ça marche ?_

_D: tu es un petit diable. Cette photo de toi est très trompeuse_

_S: on me donnerait le bon dieu sans confession hein ?_

_D: complètement_

_D: l'innocence même_

_S: putain, tu vas te transformer en sugar daddy_

_D: et ce sera de ta faute_

_S: me puniras-tu pour cela ?_

_D: Stiles..._

_D: dsl, mais je dois te laisser_

_S: vraiment ?!_

_D: ouais, ma jeune soeur débarque_

_S: à demain alors_

_D: ?_

_S: oui, demain c'est toi qui viendra me parler en premier_

_D: Tss__**]**_

Stiles se mordit la lèvre alors que Derek venait de se déconnecter. Il ouvrit son profil à nouveau et contempla les photos longuement.

—-—-—-—-—-—-—

_Le lendemain - dimanche._

Stiles avait lancé Grindr dès son réveil. Il n'attendait qu'une chose, c'était de recevoir un message de Derek. Mais il ne vint pas. Ce dernier ne semblait pas s'être reconnecté. Alors il patienta dans l'impatience.

Stiles alla chez Scott tout l'après-midi pour jouer aux jeux vidéos et faire leur devoir commun de chimie, puis ils mangèrent une pizza dehors avant de terminer au cinéma. Il ne parla pas de Grindr. Mais Scott n'était pas dupe… Stiles avait passé toute la journée à jeter des coups d'œils furtifs à son téléphone. Il balayait les messages qu'il recevait en masse avec rapidité, entre deux sujets de conversation. Encore une fois, il y en avait plein, sauf de celui qu'il attendait. Scott sentait bien que son ami ne lui disait pas tout, mais il ne fit aucune remarque. Il le saurait bien assez tôt.

Stiles rentra chez lui tard, il s'affala sur son lit en maudissant le lundi matin qui pointait le bout de son nez toujours trop vite. Il se mit en pyjama et regarda quelques vidéos de _The React Channel (FBE)_ sur Youtube. Il adorait cette émission. Spécialement les "_Try to watch this without laughing or grinning_" où on montrait plein de vidéos toutes plus hilarantes les unes que les autres et le challenge était de ne pas esquisser, ne serait-ce qu'un sourire. Il perdait à chaque fois.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à son téléphone pour la énième fois de la journée et sourit. Derek venait de lui envoyer un message sur Grindr.

_**[Derek**_

_D: cześć_

_S: :)_

_S: hey… on a fait ses devoirs à ce que je vois !_

_D: je soigne mon entrée_

_S: t'as pensé à moi toute la journée avoue !_

_D: 2sec de Google traduction. T'emballes pas._

_D: dis plutôt que c'est toi qui n'a pas arrêté de penser à moi_

_S: j'ai parlé à tellement de monde tu sais_

Stiles mentait. Mais il ne voulait clairement pas dire que oui, il avait passé sa journée entière avec Derek dans la tête.

_D: je vois_

_D: alors ? la pêche fut bonne ?_

_S: ça mord pas mal_

_D: tu fais quoi ce soir ? je te paye un verre ?_

Stiles resta déconfit.

_S: quoi ?_

_S: tu veux dire, en vrai ? maintenant ?_

_D: oui_

_D: me dis pas que tu as mieux à faire alors que tu perds ton temps ici…_

Stiles se figea. Outre le fait qu'il était soudainement stressé et pas préparé pour une rencontre pareille… La question ne se posait même pas. C'était dimanche soir, il était 23h. Son père, qui était au rez-de-chaussée, ne le laisserait jamais sortir. C'était mort. Il envisagea de passer par la fenêtre, de faire le mur… puis il réalisa quelque chose. Il réalisa qu'il n'était pas prêt pour rencontre Derek, là, tout de suite, maintenant.

_S: hm, pas ce soir, j'avoue qu'il est tard et que tu me prends (vachement) au dépourvu._

_D: c'est toi qui vois_

_S: une autre fois ? :)_

_D: probablement_

_S: c'est moi qui paierai pour la peine :)_

Pas de réponse.

_S: ton week-end s'est bien passé ?_

_D: ça a été_

_S: alors comme ça tu as une soeur ?_

_D: deux même_

_S: chouette ! ça m'aurait bien plu, d'avoir quelqu'un à emmerder constamment.. héhé, mais jsuis fils unique_

Pas de réponse. Stiles fronça les sourcils. "Putain, me réponds pas surtout" marmonna-t-il agacé.

_S: du coup, je dois trouver d'autres proies, comme les gens que je rencontre en ligne :p_

Pas de réponse._**]**_

"Fais chier…" jura-t-il, se retenant de balancer son smartphone contre le sol.

—-—-—-—-—-—-—

_Le lendemain - lundi matin._

Stiles n'arrivait pas à croire que Derek l'avait planté comme ça la veille. Il lui avait proposé de le voir, et juste après il avait fait le mort. Sérieusement.

Il ne lança pas Grindr de la journée.

—-—-—-—-—-—-—

_Le surlendemain- mercredi soir, tard._

Stiles n'arrêtait pas de penser à Derek. Il avait essayé de ne pas craquer et il avait tenu bon durant deux longues journées. Mais il devait se connecter. Il devait voir au moins si l'autre ne lui avait pas envoyé un message, même si au fond de lui, il était sûr que non.

Il ouvrit l'application et balaya l'ensemble des messages non lus sans prendre le temps d'en lire ne serait-ce qu'un seul. Il chercha juste la conversation avec Derek.

Il écarquilla les yeux. Derek lui avait parlé… et ça datait d'hier.

_**[Derek**_

_D: salut_

Il soupira et écrivit rapidement.

_S: salut_

_S: ça roule ?_

La réponse ne tarda pas à arriver.

_D: très bien, et toi ?_

_D: on en a déjà marre de Grindr ?_

_S: j'étais assez occupé_

_D: je vois ça_

_S: et je vois que j'ai de la lecture_

_D: monsieur est très demandé ?_

_S: bizarrement_

_D: pourquoi bizarrement ?_

_S: rien. Ca me surprend toujours un peu tous ces messages_

_S: être assimilé à un bout de viande, mon rêve depuis toujours *émoticône coeur* :')_

_D: ha ha_

_D: *émoticône steak* *émoticône assiette*_

_S: wow. t'es vraiment un carnassier toi_

_D: ne t'en fais pas, j'ai déjà mangé_

_S: :o_

_D: délicieux_

_S: rah, tu me dégoûtes_

_S: c'est bien une métaphore sexuelle hein ?!_

_D: oui_

"Et merde." jura Stiles en se roulant sur son lit avec désespoir. Il enfonça sa tête dans l'oreiller, souffla et reprit son téléphone.

_S: :o tss_

_D: sois pas jaloux_

_S: pas du tout !_

_D: t'as finalement rencontré quelqu'un ?_

_S: sur Grindr ?_

_D: oui_

_S: non, sélection en cours :))_

_D: t'en mets du temps_

_S: j'aimerais avoir plus de choix_

_D: voyez vous cela..._

_D: rien d'assez bien pour toi ?_

_S: en vrai, j'ai pas assez de pistes sérieuses_

_D: revois ton profil alors_

_D: ou tes attentes_

_S: tu crois que mon profil n'est pas bien ?_

_D: laisse moi jeter un oeil_

_D: hm, tu pourrais l'améliorer_

_S: bullshit !_

_S: venant de la part du mec qui a un profil totalement vide... non mais je rêve !_

_D: et pourtant, j'ai pas de "problème de choix" (pour reprendre tes mots)_

_S: file moi tes abs et j'en aurais surement pas non plus_

_D: ;)_

_S: injuste_

_D: 2h de sport par jour. c'est pas de l'injustice._

_S: vu comme ça_

_D: mais, tu peux quand même les avoir_

_S: hein ? de quoi ?_

_S: Oh._

_S: OH._

_D: C'est toi qui as demandé_

_S: et passer après… ton "repas", tu me donnes les restes ? non merci_

_D: vois plutôt ça comme un dessert_

_S: *smiley qui vomit*_

_D: ok_

_D: bon courage dans ta quête, princesse Stiles_

_S: Hey ! Je suis pas précieux !_

_D: à peine..._

_D: précieux_

_D: difficile_

_D: tu sais, je crois que tu ne sais pas ce que tu veux en fait_

_S: :o_

_D: bonne nuit Stiles__**]**_

Stiles se serait presque foutu des baffes.

—-—-—-—-—-—-—

_Le lendemain - jeudi début de soirée._

_**[Derek**_

_S: hey !_

_S: dis voir_

_S: qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour améliorer mon profil ?_

_D: Stiles je suis pas ici pour me faire des potes_

_S: je sais_

_D: je te laisse_

_D:..._

_D: mets plus de photos__**]**_

Derek est déconnecté.

Stiles souffla. Il s'allongea sur son lit et fixa le plafond longuement. Il se roula sur le ventre et reporta son attention sur son téléphone, ouvrant le dossier photos. Après plusieurs longues minutes il avait fait une sélection qu'il jugeait pas trop horrible -même plutôt pas mal mais il n'oserait pas vraiment le dire.

Il y avait une photo de lui posant en T-shirt à côté de sa Jeep, l'air décontracté. Le plan était assez éloigné et on voyait son corps en entier. Il y en avait une autre en plan plus rapproché où il souriait d'un air presque mutin, probablement en réaction à une connerie que Scott avait dû lui dire à ce moment là. Et la troisième il était affalé sur son canapé, haussant les sourcils d'un air mi-surpris mi-...sexy ? Celle-ci avait été prise lors de sa soirée d'anniversaire, pour ses 17 ans. On pouvait même voir dans le coin quelques gobelets rouges sûrement pleins d'alcool (heureusement le shérif n'en avait jamais rien sû).

Il ajouta les clichés et attendit quelques minutes. Il ne tarda pas à recevoir davantage de messages.

_**[BadMe**_

_B: petit partie à trois ?__**]**_

_**[Mhmm...**_

_*photo de lui torse nu*_

_*photo de pénis*__**]**_

_**[MJ**_

_M: Heeeeey mec__**]**_

_**[*émoticône aubergine***_

_*: T tro sexy__**]**_

_**[TOM**_

_T: qu'est ce qui te plait?__**]**_

_**[Dirty_Mind**_

_D: t'héberges ?_

_*photo de lui torse nu*__**]**_

_**[RubmyD**_

_R: Ca roule ? T'es d'ou ? 2 top qui cherchent 1 bottom pour s'amuser. T'es in ?__**]**_

_**[BigBlackD**_

_G: Yo, quoi de 9 blanche neige?__**]**_

_**[Isaac**_

_I : hey comment se passe ta soirée ? tu as un sourire trop mignon :)_

Stiles s'arrêta deux secondes. Ça, c'était vraiment adorable. Il regarda le profil du gars et bugga littéralement. Cet Isaac était juste WAOUH. Un canon… Il avait vingt et un ans et il était beau comme pas permis.

_S: salut_

_S: merci :)_

_S: je dois dire que tu n'es pas mal non plus (ces propos sont laaaargement modérés)_

_I: haha, merci :-*_

_I: sympa la Jeep ! C'est la tienne ?_

_S: oui, ma Roscoe d'amour ! elle a du kilomètre, c'est un peu une diva au démarrage, mais franchement, elle est trop belle non ?_

_I: indéniablement ! _

_I: et j'suis sûr que la banquette est confortable :p_

_S: haha, ça va :) mes fesses ne s'en plaignent pas_

_I: en fait, je crois bien avoir vu cette Jeep garée y'a quelques jours sur le parking du Costco_

_I: ça devait être en fin d'après-midi, lundi ou mardi_

_S: ah mais carrément ! J'y suis allé cette semaine… une super offre sur des Froot Loops _

_I: les Unicorn j'espère ?_

_S: évidemment !_

_I: et j'ai râté ça ?!_

_S: haha_

_S: mais en effet, je ne pense pas qu'il y ait deux beautés pareilles à Beacon Hills._

_I: j'aurais du laisser un mot sur le pare brise.. si j'avais su !_

_S: et t'aurais écrit quoi ?_

_I: ça commence par 06…_

_S: intéressant_

_I: mais je vais garder l'oeil ouvert. Si je recroise cette Jeep maintenant... je saurais._

_S: un petit côté stalker non ?_

_I: disons, un intérêt certain :)_

_S: c'est le moment où je rougis et je bouge ma main dans le vent en disant "arrête !" (mais en vrai ça veut dire "continue")_

_I: alors, dis moi, beau garçon, que fais-tu dans cette ville merveilleuse qu'est Beacon Hills ? Tu y habites ou … ? (ne me dis pas que tu n'es que de passage s'il te plait)._

_S: oui, j'y habite. J'y suis même né, ce qui fait de moi un Beacon Hillsien pur souche _

_I: les meilleurs !_

_I: (moi aussi, mais soudainement, ça sonne un peu présomptueux)_

_I: je suis étudiant au Beacon Hills Institute, en section économie_

_S: oh ! pas trop dur ?_

_I: ça va, je suis en 3e année et pour le moment ça se passe :) et toi ?_

Stiles se figea quelques secondes.

_S: ouais, j'étudie aussi alors je sais ce que c'est ! Petite allergie aux partiels, haha_

Il avait presque honte de mentir comme ça.

_S: mais le bon côté des choses c'est que je n'apprécie que mieux mes soirées Red Dead Redemption_

_I: non !_

_I: j'y joue aussi en ce moment !_

_S: sérieux ?_

_I: yeah boooy !_

_S: mon dieu. Il est beau et il est geek._

_I: Haha ! merci_

_I: et je me suis dit la même chose :)_

_I: dsl mais je dois te laisser pour ce soir, mais on se reparle ? _

_S: ça roule_

_S: bonne soirée !_

_I: bonne soirée :-*__**]**_

—-—-—-—-—-—-—

_Le lendemain - vendredi, fin de journée._

_**[Derek**_

_D: Hey_

_S: hey !_

_D: je vois que tu as écouté mon conseil_

_S: n'est-ce pas ? trois photos supplémentaires !_

_S: Alors ? Bien ?_

_D: bien_

_D: très bien même._

_S: :)_

_S: Si avec ça je pécho pas._

_D: ..._

_D: t'aurais pu montrer un peu plus de peau_

_S: quoi ?!_

_S: nan mais hors de question que je me foute torse poil en photo !_

_S: (sans offense)_

_D: pourquoi, ça te choque ?_

_S: non. Mais c'est juste pas moi._

_S: je préfère être celui qui bave._

_D: pourtant, si j'en crois la photo où t'es en T-shirt à côté d'une jeep, t'as pas l'air si mal foutu que ça_

_S: hey ! je suis TRÈS bien foutu !_

_S: bon, pas autant que toi_

_S: mais je suis pas pour l'exhibition de ma personne._

_S: mon corps est un sanctuaire_

_S: c'est sacré_

_D: mon dieu_

_S: et c'est ma Jeep cette beauté_

_D: un peu roots dis donc _

_S: elle est géniale cette caisse_

_D: pas sûr que ce soit elle qui t'aide à avoir un rencard_

_D: d'ailleurs ?_

_S: ?_

_D: qu'en est-il de la liste de prétendants du prince ?_

_S: haha. Moque toi._

_S: Hm.. disons que je suis plutôt en phase étude sociologique. Je regarde de loin, je discute, j'apprends à comprendre cet univers fascinant qu'est Grindr._

_D: t'es vraiment gay au moins ?_

_S: hein pourquoi ?!_

_D: je finis par me poser la question_

_S: oui !_

_S: enfin_

_S: oui. je suis bi._

_D: t'as pas l'air sûr de toi_

_S: si je le suis, c'est juste que ta question n'a pas de sens. je ne serai pas là sinon_

_D: on dirait que t'as peur de rencontrer quelqu'un_

_S: non_

_S: peut être_

_S: un peu, okay_

_S: j'ai peut être pas encore rencontré ce que je cherchais_

_D: ah_

_D: tu vas vite t'ennuyer si ça continue_

_S: c'est toi qui m'as dit qu'au moindre doute tu ne rencontrais pas !_

_D: oui, mais là, ça fait beaucoup de doutes quand même_

_S: je vois pas ce que tu veux dire_

_D: Stiles, ça fait une semaine et t'as encore rencontré personne…_

_S: j'aime prendre mon temps_

_S: est-ce un mal ?_

_D: non_

_D: tu vas finir comme tous ces pauvres gars qui passent leur soirée à juste envoyer quelques messages, sans jamais vouloir plus_

_D: peut être que tu devrais rencontrer des gens dans la vraie vie et pas sur un site de rencontre. peut être que tu devrais supprimer cette app si c'est pas fait pour toi._

_S: :o_

_D: je dis ça, je dis rien_

_S: pff. dis rien alors !_

Pas de réponse._**]**_

—-—-—-—-—-—-—

_Le lendemain - samedi soir_

Stiles ouvrit l'application mais ne prit même pas la peine de regarder les nouveaux messages d'inconnus. Il espérait un message de Derek, mais il n'y en avait pas. Puis Isaac lui en envoya un et il retrouva le sourire.

_**[Isaac**_

_I: hey toi !_

_S: :) salut_

_I: tu passes un bon week-end ?_

_S: je ne me plains pas :) et toi ?_

_I: hormis les révisions, je dirais que c'est pas mal du tout._

_I: je suis allé au ciné hier avec des potes. On a vu le dernier Avengers, une tuuuuerie !_

_S: haha ! je l'ai vu en avant-première, je partage cet avis_

_S: tellement hâte de voir la suite !_

_I: mais oui !_

_I: oh mon dieu, tu es le garçon parfait c'est ça ?_

_S: non je ne pense pas… :/_

_I: vraiment ?_

_I: alors dis moi un de tes défauts ?_

_S: wow … carrément ?_

_I: si je t'en dis un ? ;)_

_S: et si tu fuis après ? je m'en voudrais ! :p_

_I: si je reste je finirai par les découvrir, non ?_

_S: intéressante réponse _

_S: t'es sûr de toi ?_

_I: haha oui_

_S: hm.. ok._

_S: alors, j'ai été diagnostiqué avec un TDAH quand j'étais môme._

_S: et même si ça va un peu mieux, j'ai toujours du mal à me canaliser parfois_

_I: oh _

_I: ça veut dire que t'es une pile électrique ?_

_S: ça dépend combien d'Adderall je prends :D_

_S: non mais je te rassure, les gens s'en rendent pas compte en général… _

_S: mais parfois, j'imagine que je peux être un peu fatigant si je pars dans tous les sens_

_I: ok_

_I: et sois rassuré, je n'ai pas envie de fuir _

_I: à vrai dire, je pensais à des petits défauts futiles… je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu me dises quelque chose d'aussi intime finalement_

_S: oh, désolé_

_I: non non ! C'est bien ! _

_I: je veux dire, ça me touche que tu veuilles discuter de choses un peu plus profondes avec moi_

_I: en général les mecs ici restent dans le superficiel_

_S: m'en parle pas…_

_I: quoi que… une fois j'ai parlé avec ce gars qui m'a raconté TOUTE sa vie littéralement. De son complexe d'Oedipe à son allergie au gluten, en passant par ses histoires de coeurs mal terminées… C'était…_

_S: horrible ?_

_I: totalement_

_S: et toi alors ?_

_S: tu devais pas me donner un défaut également ?_

_S: (c'est pour la stabilité de notre conversation tu comprends… )_

_I: haha évidemment_

_I: mais du coup… je me sens bête. c'est tellement superficiel ce que je pourrais dire…_

_S: monsieur n'a pas de défaut c'est ça ?_

_I: si, sûrement des tas, mais en comparaison… ça parait vraiment stupide_

_S: hey je vais pas te juger ni rien. Si tu ne veux pas, aucun soucis, ne t'en fais pas_

_I: :)_

_I: tu sais mettre les gens en confiance_

_S: ah oui ?_

_I: oui_

_I: je dirais même, que tu es très gentil_

_S: et c'est là que ce cher Stiles entra dans la friendzone_

_I: noooon !_

_I: HAHA_

_I: pas vraiment :)_

_S: ouf, j'ai eu chaud aux fesses_

_S: faut que je sois un peu plus méchant _

_S: grr !_

_I: on y croit pas une seule seconde_

_S: :)_

_I: bon alors, je pense que je manque un peu de confiance en moi à certains moments_

_I: bref, c'est tout, pas de quoi en faire tout un plat_

_I: (je t'avais dit que c'était bidon)_

_S: non c'est important_

_S: enfin je veux dire, si c'est quelque chose que tu ressens… c'est pas bidon_

_S: :)_

_I: merci_

_S: pour contrebalancer ça, tu vas me donner une de tes super nombreuses qualités ! _

_I: oulà ! haha_

_I: je suis … pas moche ?_

_S: je dirais que tu es très beau_

_S: et je parle d'une qualité qui n'est pas physique :)_

_I: hm, merci… ! _

_I: c'est tellement dur_

_I: est-ce que c'est normal que j'ai plus de mal à trouver une qualité qu'un défaut ?_

_I: je dirais peut-être que je suis fidèle_

_I: arf, c'est nul_

_S: non pas du tout_

_S: c'est une très belle qualité _

_I: et toi alors ?_

_S: mon TDAH évidemment_

_I: :'D_

_S: non mais… plus sérieusement, l'énergie, le fait de beaucoup parler et de réfléchir à toute allure, c'est une forme de qualité aussi, (je crois ?)_

_I: dis comme ça oui_

_S: (parfait tu es tombé dans mon piège)_

_I: j'ai sauté dedans avec joie _

_I: rien ne me fait peur :)_

_S: rien ?_

_I: RIEN_

_S: même pas une grosse araignée poilue ?_

_I: une douce amie_

_S: arg_

_S: un poltergeist caché sous ton lit ?_

_I: une âme perdue_

_S: bon sang !_

_S: un zombie qui veut te bouffer ?_

_I: bon, peut-être que j'aime pas trop les zombies, mais je n'en ai pas peur_

_I: j'ai pour habitude de leur éclater la tête avec un petit coup de massue ou une flèche bien placée_

_S: ? pardon ?_

_I: haha ! dans un jeu vidéo :)_

_S: ohhhh_

_S: OH_

_S: lequel ?_

_I: 7 days to die_

_S: OMG. J'ai une partie en cours, j'en suis à 67 jours..._

_I: tu me fais marcher ?_

_S: pas du tout mec !_

_I: c'est super :)_

_S: ça te dit de faire une partie ?_

_I: quoi ? là ?_

_S: ouais, pourquoi pas ?_

_S: t'as un compte Steam ?_

_I: ok !_

_I: mon pseudo c'est Beta89_

_S: :) c'est parti__**]**_

Le sourire aux lèvres, Stiles se précipita sur son PC pour lancer la plate-forme et ajouter Isaac. Ils jouèrent en ligne toute la soirée, tuant des zombies à deux, papotant et se faisant des blagues sur le chat du serveur. Stiles ne s'était pas autant amusé depuis longtemps. Isaac était vraiment quelqu'un de marrant et d'abordable. Discuter avec lui semblait vraiment naturel.

—-—-—-—-—-—-—

_Le lendemain - dimanche milieu de matinée._

_**[Derek**_

_S: hey_

_D: salut_

_S: t'avais raison_

_S: ça marche bien mieux_

_D: tant mieux_

_S: Ouais. Je commence à avoir pas mal de photos de bites là. Une belle collection. Je songe à faire un album Pinterest pour ravir les femmes au foyer de 30-40 ans._

_D: ..._

_S: Derek-les-bons-conseils_

_D: attends, je reprends mon souffle_

_S: tu te marres comme une baleine ?_

_D: c'est intériorisé, mais oui_

_S: sadique_

_D: en vrai, c'est vraiment si horrible que ça ?_

_S: en vrai, j'ai un peu plus de barjes qu'avant … mais.. c'est vrai que j'ai aussi plus de mecs qui ont l'air sympa _

_D: tu vois_

_S: oui. je crois que c'est plutôt bien en fait_

_D: je dois te laisser, j'arrive à la salle de sport_

_S: fais moi transpirer ces muscles ! GRR !_

_D: haha. toujours.__**]**_

—-—-—-—-—-—-—

_Le même jour - dimanche, fin de journée._

_**[Derek**_

_D: alors, elle en est où en est ton étude sociologique Grindr ?_

_S: :'D_

_S: ça progresse_

_D: bouge-toi_

_S: Hey oh ! Je suis quelqu'un de sensible moi_

_D: bouge. toi._

_S: OUI DADDY_

_D: Tss. Je te laisse, j'ai rencart._

_S: fais donc_

_S: sors couvert_

_D: non mais je rêve… __**]**_

_Derek venait de se déconnecter._

Stiles soupira. Derek semblait insaisissable. C'était dur de parler avec lui…Il regarda l'ensemble de ses messages. Isaac lui avait écrit quelques heures auparavant.

_**[Isaac**_

_I: salut petit chaperon rouge !_

_I: alors ce doux dimanche ensoleillé ?_

Il sourit et s'empressa de répondre.

_S: salut _

_S: magnifique n'est-ce pas ?_

_S: j'ai fait un tour en forêt cueillir des champignons_

_I: t'es pas tombé sur le grand méchant loup ? :p_

_S: ha ha, pas encore !_

_S: en vrai j'ai vu des potes et on a bouffé comme des porcs en jouant à Mario Kart_

_I: tu sais me parler_

_S: n'est-ce pas ?_

_S: et toi ?_

_I: j'ai bûché toute la journée_

_I: boulot boulot boulot_

_I: et toi la fac ?_

_S: hein ?_

_I: pas trop dur ?_

Stiles se figea. Il hésita à s'enfoncer dans son mensonge.

_S: non ça va_

_I: t'étudies quoi exactement au fait ?_

Stiles se mordit la lèvre. Il se faisait honte. Il voulait dire la vérité à Isaac, mais il était tellement sympa… c'était le seul mec avec qui il s'entendait vraiment bien. Il ne voulait pas tout faire foirer maintenant en lui disant qu'il avait menti jusque là.

_S: la psycho_

_I: oh super intéressant !_

_S: ouep_

_S: et sinon_

_S: t'as pas re-tué des zombies depuis la dernière fois ?_

_I: non pas encore eu le temps ! Mais c'était super cool, faudra vraiment qu'on remette ça !_

_S: j'avoue, cette partie était d'enfer_

_I: c'est cool de rencontrer quelqu'un qui a les mêmes goûts :)_

_S: les jeux vidéos c'est la vie !_

_I: arf, tout le monde ne pense pas pareil tu sais_

_S: roh, chacun à le droit d'avoir ses passions :)_

_I: dis le à mon ex..._

_I: arf, désolé, c'est pas bien malin de parler de son ex ici_

_S: non ça va, t'en fais pas_

_S: ça me pose pas de soucis, si tu veux en parler_

_I: je ne préfère pas, mais merci_

_I: je préfère parler de toi en fait_

_I: dis m'en plus sur toi cher Stiles_

_S: qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ? _

_I: hm..._

_I: ton plat préféré, le truc chez un mec qui te fait craquer, le film que tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de mater encore et ecore, le souvenir le plus heureux de ton enfance, la dernière chose qui t'ait fait pleurer, le prochain truc que tu veux absolument faire…_

_S: ah, rien que ça_

_I: haha_

_I: je m'emballe_

_I: mes doigts ont tapé tout seul, je n'arrivais plus à m'arrêter, désolé_

_S: non.. enfin, c'est.. chouette je crois_

_S: t'es la première personne sur Grindr que je rencontre qui ait l'air… vraie_

_I: :)_

_I: et c'est bien ?_

_S: c'est plutôt génial en fait_

_I: c'est toi qui est génial_

_S: ha ha_

_S: tu vas me faire rougireuhhh_

_I: et je suis sûr que ça te va très bien au teint !_

_S: les curly fries_

_I: hein ?_

_S: mon plat préféré…_

_I: oh !  
_

_S: le regard  
_

_S: star wars (les premiers évidemment !)  
_

_S: un pique-nique avec mes parents, une pluie torrentielle qui nous tombe dessus.. ma mère qui rit à n'en plus pouvoir alors que mon père s'affole, court partout pour tout ranger. Je ris avec elle, et c'était juste le meilleur après-midi que j'ai jamais passé avec eux.  
_

_S: la dernière fête des mères… parce qu'elle n'est plus là et qu'elle me manque beaucoup_

_I: wow_

_I: c'était… je suis désolé_

_S: pourquoi ?_

_I: je ne voulais pas te pousser à dire des trucs si personnels_

_S: tu ne m'as poussé à rien, c'est juste.. venu tel quel_

_I: hm_

_I: qu'est-ce que tu dirais de se rencontrer bientôt ?_

_S: oh, tu veux qu'on se voit ?_

_I: oui_

_I: j'avoue que j'aimerais beaucoup_

_I: je pourrais continuer à te parler des heures par chat, mais… je crois que j'ai vraiment envie te rencontrer_

_I: et qu'on discute autour d'un verre :)_

_S: oui ça à l'air cool, c'est vrai_

_I: mardi soir, ça te dit ?_

Stiles se figea. Il se sentait encore pris au dépourvu. C'était moins fort que la fois où Derek le lui avait proposé, mais ça le remuait intérieurement de la même manière.

_S: euh ouais_

_I: super :)_

_I: tu connais le GreyHound ?_

_S: je vois où c'est mais j'y ai jamais mis un pied_

_I: et ça te dit d'y aller ?_

_S: oui très bien :)_

Stiles se sentit déglutir. Il n'était pas certain d'être vraiment prêt à rencontrer Isaac, même si le jeune homme était tellement sympathique qu'il était sûr que tout se passerait bien. Il osa à peine penser au fait qu'il avait menti sur son âge… Il ne pourrait même pas commander d'alcool au bar sans se faire griller. Il se gratta la tête nerveusement.

_S: je te reconfirmerai ça mais je pense que c'est bon_

_I: super ! alors à mardi soir du coup _

_I: j'ai hâte :)__**]**_

—-—-—-—-—-—-—

_Le lendemain- lundi, fin de journée._

_**[Derek**_

_S: Rahhhh !_

_D: ?_

_S: …_

_D: quoi encore ?_

_S: il y a ce gars, qui veut qu'on se voit_

_D: et ?_

_S: et je sais pas quoi faire_

_D: t'as pas envie ?_

_S: grave que si_

_D: tu me demandes l'autorisation ou bien ?_

_S: ha ha. tu rêves_

_D: alors quoi ?_

_S: je voulais partager ma joie !_

_D: amuse toi bien_

_S: j'ai pas encore dit oui !_

_D: y'a vraiment un truc qui tourne pas rond chez toi_

_S: oh oh, ne sois pas aigri_

_S: t'as pas rencard aujourd'hui c'est ça ?_

_D: … non j'ai pas_

_S: ALORS LA !_

_S: excuse moi. Mais c'est trop bon !_

_D: rien à voir avec ce que tu imagines, vile petite créature_

_D: je ne peux pas aujourd'hui_

_S: hein ? pourquoi ?_

_D: je suis pas en ville_

_S: tu te fous de moi ?_

_D: non. tu vois bien que je suis loin…_

_S: merde.. j'avais pas vu. 682 km._

_S: la vache_

_S: t'es où ?_

_D: à San Francisco_

_D: ma soeur aînée vient d'accoucher_

_S: wouah !_

_S: félicitations_

_S: t'es tonton ?_

_D: bravo, tu captes vite_

_S: .. ha ha ha. hilarant._

_S: fille ou garçon ?_

_D: un garçon_

_S: profites bien de ta famille_

_D: j'y compte bien_

_S: tu rentres quand ?_

_D: ce week-end_

_S: oh, quelques jours loin d'ici et de tes proies Grindr_

_D: tu sais que l'appli marche aussi à SF ?_

_S: HA HA_

_S: that's my boy!_

_S: encore plus de choix, plus de possibilités_

_S: c'est le club med pour toi en fait_

_D: :)_

_S: vu comme ça_

_D: va faire ton premier Grindr date espèce de weirdo.__**]**_

—-—-—-—-—-—-—

_Le lendemain- mardi, début de soirée._

_**[Derek**_

_S: je vois qqun ce soir._

_D: salut à toi aussi_

_S: :s_

_D: et ?_

_S: un mec rencontré sur Grindr_

_D: enfin !_

_S: haha._

_D: le même dont tu parlais la dernière fois ?_

_S: ouais. Faut bien que ça porte ses fruits hein_

_D: t'as pas l'air emballé_

_S: si si. Je suis un peu stressé. Je sais pas trop comment ça va se passer._

_D: ne fais rien que tu n'aies pas envie de faire_

_S: aucun soucis là dessus. Je sais ce que je fais._

En vérité non. Mais il ne pouvait décemment pas le dire à Derek.

_D: alors c'est quoi le problème ?_

_S: rencontrer qqun qu'on connaît pas c'est juste un peu étrange .. _

_S: puis merde, ça reste un date. Et je suis loin d'être un pro du date tu vois. S'il fuit pas en courant j'aurais de la chance._

_D: et s'il le fait t'auras rien perdu_

_S: facile à dire pour toi_

_D: tu te prends trop la tête_

_S : non tu crois ? genre ça fait 15mn que je me demande comment je dois m'habiller_

_D: tu es un cas désespéré_

_S: merci de ton aide_

_D: Stiles, on s'en fout... habille toi normalement_

_S: je suis choqué !_

_S: bon, donc T-shirt et chemise flanelle ?_

_D: parce que tu portes des chemises en flanelle ?_

_S: ouais_

_S: (genre… presque tous les jours)_

_D: ça alors_

_S: avec des tshirt geek en dessous_

_D: vision d'horreur (pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas ?)_

_D: mets plutôt un T-shirt uni_

_S: ah bah voilà ! on y est_

_S: tu vois que tu m'aides_

_D: et ça me désespère_

_D: bon, et quel est le plan ?_

_S: j'ai rendez vous au GreyHound _

_D: ..._

_S: quoi ?_

_D: rien. Juste, j'y suis allé tellement de fois._

_S: Oh._

_S: tu veux dire qu'on aurait pu s'y croiser ?_

_S: genre. Toi. Moi. Tous les deux, là-bas ?_

_D: apparemment. _

Stiles avait envie d'écrire « _J'aurais préféré y aller avec toi ce soir._ » mais il ne le dit pas.

_S: alors c'est cosy ?_

_D: cosy ? t'es sérieux ?_

_D: t'as un rencard, tu vas pas prendre le thé chez ta tante_

_S: ouch la remarque cinglante qui fait mal_

_D: c'est un bar_

_D: tu te poses, tu prends une bière_

_D: tu discutes et plus si affinités_

_S: l'expert qui parle_

_D: t'es jamais allé dans un bar ou quoi ?_

_S: si bien sûr que si mec_

_S: le stress, tu connais pas ?_

_D: non_

_D: et ne m'appelle pas 'mec'_

_S: tu m'énerves !_

_S: qu'est-ce que je vais lui dire ?_

_D: peut-être qu'il sera pas là pour parler..._

_S: tout le monde ne pense pas qu'à ça_

_S: espèce de pervers_

_D: tss_

_D: sainte nitouche_

_S: bon allez, je vais me préparer _

_D: Stiles_

_S: oui ?_

_D: sois prudent_

_S: :)__**]**_

—-—-—-—-—-—-—

_Le lendemain- mercredi fin de matinée._

La sonnerie retentit et Stiles sortit de la salle de cours en trombe. Aujourd'hui, il avait encore plus de mal à se concentrer que d'habitude. La soirée d'hier passait en boucle dans sa tête. Il avait dû passer plus de la moitié de l'heure à machouiller son pauvre stylo, se retenant de sortir son téléphone portable pour se connecter sur Grindr. Il fallait absolument qu'il envoie un message à Isaac suite à leur rencontre de la veille.

Il se mordit la lèvre. Dans le couloir, les autres lycéens passaient devant lui dans un attroupement bruyant et il avait besoin d'un endroit calme. Il se dirigea vers les toilettes du deuxième étage qui étaient en ce moment hors service. Il n'y croiserait personne. Ce serait tranquille et donc parfait pour qu'il puisse échanger quelques messages rapidement. Il entra dans la pièce et s'adossa contre le rebord de fenêtre avant de sortir son téléphone. L'inter-cours ne durait qu'une dizaine de minutes, c'était peu mais ça suffirait au moins pour dire l'essentiel…

Il alluma l'application et ouvrit sa conversation avec Isaac. Ce dernier était hors ligne. Il envoya quand même un message.

_**[Isaac**_

_S: Isaac_

_S: je suis désolé__**]**_

Isaac était toujours hors ligne. Il cligna des yeux en voyant un message de Derek apparaître en parallèle.

_**[Derek**_

_D: hey_

Stiles soupira et répondit rapidement.

_S: salut_

_D: ça va ?_

_S: ça peut aller, et toi ?_

_D: alors ce premier Grindr meet ?_

_S: bof_

_D: bof ?_

_S: il était sympa_

_D: mais ?_

_S: mais rien_

_D: c'est tout ?_

_S: ouep_

_S: tu sais_

_S: c'est bizarre _

_S: mais quand je suis rentré dans le bar, le premier réflexe que j'ai eu c'est de scanner les gens, de voir si t'étais pas là._

_D: je ne suis même pas à Beacon Hills_

_S: oui, je sais_

_S: bref..._

_S: et toi ? la forme ? le bébé tout ça ?_

_D: attends, attends… ça fait une semaine que tu me gonfles à propos de rencontrer quelqu'un et maintenant que c'est fait tu ne dis plus rien ? c'était si nul que ça ?_

_S: juste... y'a rien à dire_

_D: qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?_

_S: y'avait pas l'ambiance groovy que je voulais ;)_

_D: t'as trouvé le bar si pourri ?_

_S: je parle de quand on est allé chez lui_

_D: oh_

_D: et ?_

_D: t'as pas pris ton pied ?_

_S: …_

_D: il était si mauvais ?_

_S: c'est pas ça_

_S: ça l'a pas fait_

_D: ça arrive_

_D: tu trouveras un mec mieux la prochaine fois_

_S: tu comprends pas_

_S: il était super ce mec ! vraiment canon et sympa et drôle… et..._

_S: RAH. ça m'énerve..._

_D: alors non, je comprends pas_

_S : laisse tomber_

_D : dis moi_

_S: non_

_D: Stiles t'es ridicule. Dis moi_

_S: non_

_D: y'a eu un problème ?_

_S: pas de problème_

_D: ce mec (que tu trouves super) te ramène chez lui et t'attendais que ça (et je suis sûr que lui aussi…) finalement il ne se passe rien, tu reviens à moitié déprimé, mais... y'a pas de problème ?!_

_S: putain je suis puceau ok ?_

Pause.

_D: t'es sérieux ?_

_S: est-ce que je suis assez maso pour me mettre dans un embarras incommensurable juste pour déconner ? jcrois pas non_

_D: ok_

_D: hm… j'avais pas... envisagé ça_

_S: c'est pas tout_

_D: putain_

_D: t'es pas gay ?_

_S: quoi ? non ! arrête pas ca !_

_D: c'est pas toi sur les photos ?_

_S: hein ? Nan, mais non, j'aurais jamais fait ça_

_S: enfin…_

_S: merde, un peu en fait_

_D: Stiles. Là, juste, j'ai besoin de savoir, alors crache le morceau tout de suite_

_S: j'ai 17 ans. je suis lycéen_

_D: Tu.. quoi ?!_

_D: t'es sérieux ? _

_S: bon voila. Je me sens plus léger. Ravi de t'avoir connu, ciao_

_D: arrête tes conneries_

_S: malheureusement pas :(_

_D: pourquoi tu l'as pas dit avant ?_

_S: quand j'ai fait mon profil j'étais obligé de dire que j'étais majeur, c'est tout, et voilà. Après c'était.. trop tard j'imagine._

_D: et donc, avec ce mec ? Il s'est rien passé ?_

_S: j'ai gardé mon froc sur moi si ça peut t'aider à te projeter dans la scène_

_D: mais pourquoi ?_

_S: j'avais pas envie_

_S: oui je sais, c'est stupide _

_S: j'ai planté ce gars comme ça en plus_

_S: je suis le roi des connards _

_D: "comme ça", genre … ?_

_S: oui. comme tout ce que tu imagines_

_D: ouch_

_S: putain je te préviens si tu me demandes son numéro de tel pour aller le consoler je t'en colle une_

_D: ha ha_

_D: de 1/ je n'ai besoin de demander le numéro de téléphone de personne_

_D: de 2/ c'est toi que je suis en train de ramasser à la petite cuillière_

_D: de 3/… crois moi, t'as aucune chance d'arriver un jour à m'en coller une. Aucune._

_S: haha. Non mais .. je vais bien. Je crois que j'ai juste stressé._

_D: sans vouloir faire le moralisateur à deux balles, je crois que ta première fois devrait pas se passer avec quelqu'un que tu rencontres en ligne_

_S: peut être…_

_S: c'était comment pour toi ?_

_D: t'es vraiment en train de me demander ça ?_

_S: allez, dans ta grande pitié_

_S: t'as pas dit que tu me ramassais à la cuillère ou je ne sais quoi ?_

_S: c'est pas un truc qu'on dit quand on essaye de remonter le moral à quelqu'un ?_

_D: … tu me désespères._

_D: bon_

_D: j'avais quinze ans_

_S: déjà, rien que là, tu me remontes pas le moral_

_S: j'ai potentiellement deux ans de retard sur ton jeune toi_

_D: tout le monde n'a pas son premier rapport à quinze ans… je suis pas un modèle à suivre_

_S: et donc ?_

_D: c'était dans les vestiaires du lycée, un soir après l'entraînement_

_D: on était tous les deux dans l'équipe de basket ball_

_S: et c'était comment ?_

_D: mais pourquoi je continue à te répondre ?_

_S: :) mon regard suppliant ?_

_D: c'était… court, surement un peu maladroit_

_S: arf_

_S: encourageant_

_D: on était tous les deux jeunes_

_S: donc tu penses que ça aurait été mieux avec quelqu'un d'expérimenté ?_

_D: sûrement_

_D: mais tu peux avoir des gars expérimentés qui ne pensent qu'à leur propre plaisir_

_S: ça ne m'aide pas vraiment_

_D: encore une fois, tu réfléchis trop_

_D: ça doit être naturel_

_D: quand tu voudras coucher avec une personne, tu le sauras_

_D: tu te mets trop de pression_

_S: et tu regrettes ?_

_S: ta première fois je veux dire ? t'aurais voulu que ce soit mieux ?_

_D: non_

_D: peut être à une époque_

_D: je m'en fous complètement_

_D: je n'y avais pas repensé depuis..._

_D: c'était y'a plus de 10 ans Stiles_

_S: merde_

_S: t'as 25 ans ?_

_D: 26_

Stiles soupira. Il avait l'impression de creuser un fossé de plus en plus grand entre Derek et lui à chaque conversation. La sonnerie venait de retentir, il fallait qu'il retourne en classe rapidement.

_S: je dois te laisser_

_S: le lycéen a cours figure toi_

_D: ok_

_S: merci pour le petit blabla_

_S: je te reparle plus tard_

_S: enjoy San Francisco_

_D: à plus tard__**]**_

Stiles allait se déconnecter quand Isaac lui envoya un message.

_**[Isaac **_(reprise de la conversation en cours)

_I: ne le sois pas_

Stiles respira fortement et répondit.

_S: je voulais pas te blesser, je m'en veux_

_I: non_

_I: je te remercie d'avoir été honnête avec moi_

_I: j'aurais juste aimé te plaire_

_I: mais c'est comme ça, n'est ce pas ? :/_

_S: ...comment tu pourrais ne pas me plaire ?_

_S: j'en avais vraiment envie_

_S: à un point que tu n'imagines pas_

_I: mais ?_

_S: mais je pouvais pas_

_S: pas quand j'ai quelqu'un d'autre dans la tête_

_S: je suis désolé_

_S: je suis désolé qu'il ait fallu que je sois chez toi, avec toi, pour le réaliser_

_I: merci..._

_I: putain j'espère que ce mec se rend compte de la chance qu'il a_

_S: je ne suis pas sûr qu'il t'entende_

_I: … alors crie le lui _

_I: et sinon j'irai lui péter la gueule_

_S: haha_

_I: tu trouverais ça bizarre que je veuille te revoir ?_

_I: en tant qu'amis ?_

_S: non_

_S: ce serait vraiment chouette_

_I: ok :)_

_I: à plus tard Stiles_

_I: merci d'être venu me dire ça__**]**_

Isaac est déconnecté.

—-—-—-—-—-—-—

_Le surlendemain- vendredi midi._

_**[Derek**_

_D: hey_

_D: je t'ai pas vu hier_

_S: salut_

_S: non_

_S: ma claque de cette app de m**_

_D: tu vas mieux ?_

_S: tu t'inquiétais ?_

_D: pas vraiment_

_S: okaaaay_

_S: mais oui ça va_

_S: et toi ? tout roule à SF ?_

_D: parfaitement_

_S: tu fais quoi ?_

_D: famille, tourisme, sport et activités interdites au moins de 18 ans_

_S: HAHA_

_S: enfonce le couteau dans la plaie _

_S: te gêne pas_

_D: allez, passe à autre chose_

_S: oh, je suis en train, crois moi_

_D: c'est à dire ?_

_S: changement de vie_

_D: ?_

_S: je vais rentrer dans les ordres_

_D: …_

_D: seigneur_

_S: :)_

_S: oui mon fils ?_

_D: t'es cinglé_

_S: confesse toi de tes péchés !_

_D: la liste est bien trop longue_

_S: avec le temps, Dieu pardonne tout mon enfant_

_D: t'es flippant_

_S: et tu aimes ma bizarrerie_

_D: qu'est-ce que tu vas faire de ton week-end espèce de weirdo ?_

_S: rdv chez le coiffeur pour la tonsure_

_D: ha ha_

_S: non rien de spécial... réviser, voir mon meilleur pote…_

_S: et toi ? la routine ? orgie ? sacrifice de twinky ? convention BDSM ?_

_D: pour un peu je me vexerai dis donc_

_S: arf_

_S: boutade... le prends pas au sérieux, je suis juste à cran_

_S: j'ai hâte que ma journée soit terminée pour être en week-end_

_D: t'es en cours ?_

_S: ouais. pause déj'_

_S: qu'est-ce que j'aimerais être en vacances_

_S: je t'envie beaucoup là_

_D: bientôt la fin_

_D: je rentre ce soir à Beacon Hills_

_S: oh_

_S: c'est passé vite finalement…_

_S: ça va pas trop te manquer l'effervescence de SF ?_

_D: oui et non_

_S: je dois te laisser, les cours vont reprendre_

_S: bon retour ici_

_D: merci__**]**_

—-—-—-—-—-—-—

_Le lendemain - samedi après-midi._

Stiles avait pris une décision. Il avait passé son vendredi soir à se triturer les méninges. Et peu importe son stress et le résultat de tout ça.. mais il devait le faire. Il devait voir Derek.

_**[Derek**_

_S: Ce soir_

_D: ?_

_D: salut également..._

_S: je veux te voir ce soir_

_D: c'est nouveau ?_

_S: comment ça ?_

_S: non c'est pas nouveau_

_D: je t'avais proposé plusieurs fois et tu as toujours trouvé des excuses... bidons_

_S: hey ! mes excuses étaient pas bidons_

_D: …_

_S: alors ? à quelle heure ce verre ? :)_

Pause.

_D: t'es vraiment sérieux ?_

_S: oui. c'est si dur à croire ?_

_D: je m'étais habitué à t'avoir dans mon imaginaire_

_S: je suis réel, merci bien_

_D: j'ai parfois des doutes_

_S: pourquoi ?_

_D: je suis pas habitué à converser ainsi avec quelqu'un que je n'ai jamais vu. Je veux dire. Autant._

_S: Derek, je veux te voir. Ce soir._

_D: qui êtes vous, qu'avez vous fait du prince Stiles ?_

_S: Derek_

_S: putain_

_S: est ce que tu veux me voir oui ou merde ?_

Pause.

_D: Stiles, est-ce que tout va bien ? _

_S: pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?_

_S: ça parait si étrange ? _

_D: oui_

_D: tu es sûr que ça va ?_

_S: oui, y'a aucun problème_

_S: je suis sérieux. je veux juste qu'on se voit._

_D: très bien_

_D: seulement si tu me dis pourquoi_

_D: parce que je ne suis pas sûr que toi et moi on soit sur la même longueur d'onde_

_S: parce que j'ai 17 ans ?_

_D: notamment_

_S: je n'ai aucune arrière pensée_

_S: j'ai juste envie qu'on se rencontre_

_S: donc, tu es dispo ?_

_D: non_

_D: je ne pense pas non_

_S: alors quoi ? Si j'avais continué de mentir sur mon âge on aurait pas eu cette conversation ?_

_S: me fais pas regretter d'avoir dit la vérité_

Pause.

_D: écoute, je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée_

_D: je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux qu'on en reste là _

_S: quoi ?!_

_S: tu te fous de moi ?_

Pause.

_S: réponds !_

Pause.

_D: je ne veux pas que tu te fasses de films_

_S: tu dis ça comme ça ?_

_S: j'y crois pas_

_S: t'es vraiment…_

Stiles s'arrêta de taper. Il sentait la colère l'envahir. Ça le prenait aux tripes tellement fort.

_S: moi je crois que le problème c'est pas moi_

_S: le problème c'est toi_

_S: tu pues la trouille à des kilomètres_

_D: qu'est ce que tu racontes comme conneries ?_

_S: tu as peur_

_S: tu as peur d'un pauvre lycéen puceau comme moi_

_S: parce que tu m'apprécies_

_S: dis le_

_S: sois franc avec toi même_

_D: je t'apprécie, mais pas comme tu crois_

_S: je gobe pas ça_

_S: si je te plaisais pas un minimum physiquement tu m'aurais jamais répondu_

_D: très bien_

_D: si on boit un verre_

_D: si je t'emmène chez moi_

_D: je ne te laisserai pas me planter si jamais tu changes d'avis_

_D: est ce que c'est clair ?_

_D: est ce que tu es prêt pour ça ?_

_S: …_

_S : t'es sérieux ?_

_D: bien sûr que non_

_D: mais je veux que tu saches ce que tu veux_

_S: je sais ce que je veux !_

_D: non tu ne sais pas_

_S: si !_

_S: je te veux toi_

Pause_._

_D: Stiles ouvre les yeux. tu n'es qu'un lycéen_

_D: tu crois que toi et moi ça donnerait quoi ?_

_D: tu crois vraiment qu'on aurait qqchose à faire ensemble tous les deux ?_

_S: pourquoi ?_

_S: pourquoi tu dis ça ?_

_D: ne m'oblige pas à te le dire_

_S: t'as commencé alors vas jusqu'au bout de tes pensées_

_S: assume_

Pas de réponse.

_S: et ça se dit être quelqu'un de direct ? laisse moi rire_

_D: tu tremblerais comme feuille face à moi_

_D: t'es qu'un gamin, sans expérience_

_D: pourquoi je voudrais être avec toi ?_

_S: tu m'as proposé de me voir. Tu l'as fait. _

_S: alors arrête de te foutre de moi_

_D: et je ne l'aurais pas fait si je t'avais connu mieux_

_D: si tu ne veux être qu'un nom dans une liste alors soit_

Pause.

_D: Stiles, je ne veux pas être blessant… mais il faut que tu comprennes_

_D: j'enchaine les conquêtes, je ne m'attache pas, je ne recherche pas un truc sérieux_

_D: c'est pas ce qu'il te faut_

_D: tu crois que c'est ce que tu veux, mais tu trompes..._

_S: arrête.. putain, arrête de croire que tu es dans ma tête_

_S: que tu sais mieux que moi ce que je vis ou ce que je veux !_

_S: je le savais dès que j'ai vu ta photo. Dès que j'ai posé mes yeux sur cette putain de photo de toi Derek, je savais que je voulais tout faire pour te parler, te connaître, te voir_

_S: Parce que je ressens cette irrésistible attraction, qui me fait perdre la tête dès qu'il s'agit de toi. J'ai envie de t'embrasser, de te toucher, d'entendre ta voix_

_S: j'ai envie que tu me dises que tu me veux aussi bordel_

_S: je veux t'entendre dire que t'as envie de moi comme t'as jamais eu envie de personne_

_S: que tu me désires, que tu m'apprennes, que tu poses tes mains sur moi comme si tu n'avais jamais touché personne d'autre avant_

_S: et je veux que tu en sois bouleversé _

_S: et que tu en redemandes_

_S: et j'en suis tellement sûr_

_S: j'ai jamais été aussi sûr de vouloir quelque chose_

Pas de réponse.

_S: je ne pourrais pas être plus honnête avec toi Derek_

Pause.

_D: demain soir_

_S: quoi ?_

_D: on se voit demain soir_

_S: ok_

_D: laisse moi juste dormir dessus _

_S: tout ce que tu veux_

_D: je t'écris demain__**]**_

Derek est hors ligne.

Stiles s'écroula sur son lit et enfouit sa tête dans son oreiller. Derek était tellement insondable… Il venait de lui dire toutes ses pensées les plus intimes… et il se sentait vraiment mal. Il cliqua sur les photos de profil du brun et les contempla longuement. Il avait le cœur en vrac.

—-—-—-—-—-—-—

_Le lendemain - dimanche début d'après-midi._

_**[Derek**_

_D: salut_

_S: salut_

_D: 19h au GreyHound ?_

Stiles se figea.

_S: qu'est ce qui t'a fait changé d'avis ?_

_D: je n'ai pas changé d'avis_

_D: je veux dire, j'ai toujours eu envie de te voir_

_S: et j'ai un peu compliqué les choses_

_D: au début oui_

_D: et puis tu les as rendu bien plus claires hier_

_S: ah_

_S: comment ça ?_

_D: je pense que c'est quelque chose dont on devrait discuter tout à l'heure_

_S: oui_

_S: mais je t'avoue que si je pouvais me préparer psychologiquement à l'avance, ce serait pas du luxe_

Pause.

_D: je n'ai jamais rencontré quelqu'un comme toi avant_

_S: et ?_

_D: tu es vraiment impatient..._

_S: Derek... ne joue pas avec mes nerfs_

_S: dis moi à quoi je dois m'attendre s'il te plait_

_D: tu me plais_

_D: suffisamment pour remettre en cause toutes mes mauvaises résolutions_

_S: oh_

_S: vraiment ?_

_D: oui. vraiment._

_S: et ?_

_D: Stiles…_

_D: je n'ai pas d'attentes_

_D: si ce n'est te voir, te parler et apprécier ça_

_S: ok_

_S: :)_

_S: alors à tout à l'heure j'imagine_

_D: à tout à l'heure _

_D: et mets une chemise en flanelle_

_S: ?_

_D: je veux juste que tu sois toi même_

_S: :)__**]**_

Fin de la conversation.

—-—-—-—-—-—-—

_Le jour même - dimanche début de soirée._

_**[Derek**_

_S: je suis là_

_S: j'ai pris une table au fond à gauche_

_S: j'imagine que t'es sur la route_

_S: dis, tu me poses pas de lapin hein ?_

_S: je me suis toujours demandé d'où venait cette expression stupide…_

_S: tu m'en veux pas si je commande ?_

_S: j'ai super soif et j'ai besoin de sucre là_

_D: j'arrive _

_D: t'es stressé ?_

_S: mortifié_

_D: haha_

_D: ne le sois pas, je ne vais pas te manger _

_S: ah non ? _

_S: pourquoi je suis presque déçu ? _

_S: ok_

_S: jsuis mort de trouille_

_S: … et si mon débit de parole te saoul ? _

_S: je t'ai dit que je parlais bcp hein ?_

_S: OMG_

_S: et si je suis pas comme tu imagines ? Si je suis super moche en vrai ?_

_D: Stiles_

_D: calme toi_

_D: tu es parfait_

_S: hein ?_

_D: derrière toi…__**]**_

.

Fin

.

* * *

Je me suis énormément amusée en écrivant cette chose ! :D

C'est différent de ce que je fais d'habitude je pense, mais j'avais envie d'essayer un truc nouveau.

Un micro chapitre bonus devrait suivre, juste pour vous remercier d'avoir été jusqu'au bout.

Merci d'avance pour les éventuels reviews et encouragements !


	2. Chapitre bonus - épilogue

**Note**** : **

Un petit épilogue :) merci d'avoir lu cette histoire !

* * *

.

**Épilogue**

**Chapitre bonus**

.

.

_**Le lendemain - lundi après-midi.**_

_**WhatsApp - Discussion avec "Sexy wolf"**_

_D: hey_

_S: hey beau gosse_

_D: ha ha_

_S: tu me manques_

_D: toi aussi_

_S: cette nuit, c'était… juste waouh..._

_D: vraiment ?_

_S: ignore le fait que j'ai failli m'évanouir_

_D: tu étais tellement sexy_

_S: tais toi !_

_D: même si ça m'a fait un peu peur, c'était… très excitant_

_S: hahahahahahaha_

_S: tu veux dire que personne ne s'était jamais évanoui après un orgasme devant toi ?_

_D: jamais_

_S: :)_

_D: et je suis ravi de t'avoir fait cet effet_

_S: Derek-l'évanouisseur_

_S: l'homme qui les fait tous tomber comme des mouches_

_D: *smiley qui lève les yeux au ciel*_

_D: et tu n'es pas n'importe qui_

_S: ah non ?_

_D: non_

_D: … tu m'as fait basculer dans l'illégalité_

_S: je sais !_

_S: et j'en retire une certaine satisfaction d'ailleurs_

_S: (et je n'ai pas eu à te forcer beaucoup quand même)_

_S: et... tu étais… tellement… tendre_

_D: tu es terrible_

_S: c'est juste pour quelques mois…_

_S: après, je serai un produit de consommation légal_

_D: tu es vraiment impossible_

_S: et je te le dis tout net, hors de question qu'on ne le refasse pas !_

_D: Stiles !_

_S: tu viens toi même de dire que t'avais kiffé_

_D: à un point que tu n'imagines pas_

_D: tu avais l'air… _

_S: ?_

_S: au 7e ciel ?_

_S: parce que j'y étais_

_S: hm_

_S: et toi ?_

_S: je veux dire_

_S: j'espère que c'était dans tes attentes… ?_

_D: Stiles_

_D: c'était parfait_

_S: :)_

_S: mince maintenant que je repense à tous ces détails, ça me donne... chaud_

_D: ces détails ? tu veux dire comme les gémissements que tu poussais pendant que j'étais en toi ?_

_S: arrête ça !_

_D: quand tu m'as susurré à l'oreille des mots sexy en polonais qui m'ont fait frissonner ?_

_S: c'est à ce moment là que tu m'as plaqué les mains au dessus de la tête_

_S: espèce de sauvage_

_D: tu ne t'en plaignais pas_

_S: non, j'ai adoré_

_S: j'ai absolument adoré tout ce que tu m'as fait_

_D: ..._

_S: merde, je suis vraiment excité maintenant ! et je suis planqué dans les toilettes du bahut_

_D: intéressant_

_S: moque toi de moi et de ma trique d'enfer_

_D: on est deux _

_S: ?_

_S: tu ?_

_D: bande comme un malade_

_S: putain_

_S: Derek, me dis pas ça_

_S: je vais devenir cinglé_

_D: à qui la faute ?_

_S: faut que je me calme_

_S: que je respire_

_S: et surtout que je ne pense pas à tes abs _

_S: mon dieu_

_S: à ton regard de braise_

_D: t'exagères pas un peu ?_

_S: vivement que je te revois_

_D: tu passes toujours tout à l'heure après tes cours ?_

_S: oui_

_S: mille fois oui_

_D: je te préparerai un goûter_

_S: pourquoi ça sonne comme quelque chose de pervers ?_

_S: et pourquoi ça m'excite encore plus ?_

_D: haha_

_D: je parle de vraie nourriture_

_S: oh t'es trop mignon !_

_D: j'ai vu que t'étais un ogre_

_D: une sauterelle géante_

_D: tu m'aurais bouffé les doigts si t'avais pu_

_S: pas ma faute, le sexe ça donne faim :)_

_D: donc... je prévois beaucoup de nourriture :)_

_S: HINHINHIN_

_S: et merde… sonnerie ! je dois retourner en cours_

_S: à ce soir monsieur le loup_

_D: à tout à l'heure_

_D: sois studieux_

_S: oui oui_

_S: :-* :-* bisous à mes abs_

_D: "tes" ?_

_S: mes_

_S: enfin… si ça te va ?_

_D: oui_

_S: :)_

.

Fin

.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez bien aimé !

Merci ! \o/


End file.
